


Ten, Kun, and the Cat

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, louis and bella, there aren't many more tags for this, this'll do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: “Louis is just a cat!”“No, Kun, he’s my son!”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Ten, Kun, and the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> hi i suck at tagging and titling and summarizing and pretty much everything that involves posting with the exception of actually writing -_-
> 
> THE!! TITLE!! IS!! HORRIBLE!! (if you have a suggestion for a better title, i will rename it and credit you and i might be so thankful as to accept a request for you and write and gift it ;;; i'm that desperate please)
> 
> this is my first wayv fic! i mean, i've written ot21 fics (but i don't remember if i have any of them posted or not...) and ot18 fics but this is the first one that i've written that just has wayv members, so i'm excited about it!
> 
> also i'm dyeing my hair neo city haechan silver so wish me luck
> 
> things:  
> ~ i was inspired to write this when my own cat decided to lay on my arm while i was writing a different story  
> ~ right after that i went straight to a new document and wrote this up at about 2am in 30 minutes  
> ~ gotta love insommnia  
> ~ anyway  
> ~ actually i don't know if i have anything else to say  
> ~ no wait pLeAsE take me up on my offer i will write anything nct huhuhu
> 
> enjoy! and as always, (repeat it with me!) drop a kudos, comment, and cry with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)!

Ten sighed in exasperation as he shoved the sleeping Siamese next to his arm to the side.

“Why are you so mean to Louis?” Kun asked with a chuckle, rolling over on his side to watch Ten bully their brand new family cat.

“I’m not mean to Louis!” Ten gasped in shock, reaching back out to the slightly aggravated cat and tucking him under his arm. “How could you ever assume that I’m mean to Louis?!”

“You just pushed him away from you.” Kun scoffed with a playful smile on his lips. “He was trying to cuddle.”

“And I’m trying to do my work.” Ten insisted, though he didn’t bother moving his arm around the cat as his hands went back to their previous position next to his ipad. “Did you even see him? He was practically on top of my arm!”

“Okay,” Kun sang, rolling his eyes as he flopped back over onto his back. He lifted his current novel back up and continued reading as a comfortable silence fell upon the room.

That is, until Yangyang was bursting through the door, a yell on his lips like always. “Mom!” He cried, “Xiaojun and Xuxi have Bella on their-” he paused, looking back and forth between Ten, Louis, and Kun. “I thought you said no pets on beds!”

“Who’s he calling mom?” Kun muttered, not bothering to look up.

Ten sighed exasperatedly again and sat up. “Yangyang, I’m the mother of this group, therefore I make the rules, therefore I’m allowed to break them.”

“But Kun-ge made that rule. And  _ he’s  _ the mother here, not  _ you _ .” Yangyang smirked. “You’re more like the local dorm whore.”

“Yangyang!” Kun screeched, his book flying as he shot up. “You do  _ not  _ talk like that around here!”

“See?” Yangyang stage-whispered in Ten’s direction, causing the elder to huff a laugh out his nose.

“He’s not wrong,” Ten mumbled.

“Ten,” Kun warned, to which the Thai man rolled his eyes and continued to draw on his device. Kun sighed - exasperatedly - and looked back at Yangyang. “Okay, Louis will get down. Go tell Jun and Xuxi to get Bella off the bed.”

Yangyang smiled widely and shot a cute thanks their way before jumping down the hall to tell Xiaojun and Xuxi the heartbreaking - if Xuxi’s later cries were anything to go by - news.

“Louis is not getting off this bed.” Ten said protectively, wrapping his arms tighter around the grunting cat.

“Ten, Yangyang is right.”

“About me being a hoe? Because yes. About Louis? Hell no!”

“Ten,”

“Kun,” Ten whined, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. “You love me, right?”

“Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul!” Kun laughed. “Put Louis on the ground right now!”

And with that, there was a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal Sicheng. “Hi ge, I just wanted to play with Louis.”

Kun shot a look at Ten and the younger sighed. “How can one say no to Sichengie?”

Sicheng blushed and scooped up Louis, hightailing it out of Ten and Kun’s shared room.

“You made them take away my child,” Ten pouted, resting his head in his arms, too tired to continue his drawing.

“I thought Yangyang was your child.” Kun noted, picking up his novel once again, not bothered in the least bit by his boyfriend’s dramaticness.

“Yeah, but Yangyang is like the lost sheep child. Louis is the good one who always listens and loves me just as much as I love him. Yangyang is a whole different story.”

Kun laughed again. “What were you working on?” He asked, noticing Ten putting away his drawing pen and ipad.

“A picture of my son. But then my other son came and tattled on the other kids and one of them took my son away and now I can’t draw him.”

Kun smiled and placed a kiss right in the center of Ten’s forehead. “I love you.”

Ten rolled his eyes. “I guess I love you too. Even when you encourage my children to take my other children away from me.” 

“Louis is just a cat!”

“No, Kun, he’s my  _ son _ !”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
